Fire and Ice
by puffinperfection
Summary: AU. Five years ago, gangs reigned over the city of Hentaville. Now, the citizens no longer acknowledge that time, and carry on as if it never happened. Vladimir Popescu has always been intrigued by that time, and whenever he meets mysterious Lusie Bondevik, he may just find out some things about the gangs that he never hought he would. Warning: Crack pairing, violence, swearing.
1. Prologue

There was once a time when gangs reigned over the city of Hentaville. Good and bad fought for who had the most control. There was no central government; it was overshadowed by the power of these gangs. Even then, there was no real leader. Sure, some gangs had more victories than others, but that fact was never acknowledged. There were too many gangs to have a gang control for more than a week. Soon enough, there was always someone to overthrow them.

The citizens, who then were what the people with no gang membership were called, knew exactly what was going on, but it had little-to-no effect on them. They continued life as was. They avoided the subject of their corrupt, almost nonexistant government. They did have lives to live and things to do. Thus, they did exactly that.

But one day, everything fell about. The strongest gang, one called Britannia, had fallen. Their enemy, a gang known as España, had defeated them and rose to power. The city began to crumble, and the citizens started to panic. It wasn't their leader, a man named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who threw the city into a ditch. It was the entire gang and their links to the outer world that caused the downfall. Hentaville's strongest gang had found defeat, and their enemy had come to dance in those ashes.

Out of these ashes rose another gang. Nordic was their name. They weren't simply another gang to try and avoid; these people were something special. At first, peopld thought they were an addition to the numerous gangs of no ones who wanted power, but those beliefs were incorrect. Nobody knows how Nordic overthrew España, or anything about the members of Nordic. They could remember that there were two girls and three guys, but nothing.

Once they overthrew España, the five main members of Nordic were never seen again.

The citizens had been left on at a dead end once the gangs left. They had nothing else to be concerned over, so they decided to rebuild their fair city. They arranged a central government, got everything up and running again, and made Hentaville livable once again. Everyone simply left all memory of the gangs in the past. Nordic, España, and Britannia were all left behind...

* * *

That was five years ago.

Nowadays Hentaville is a thriving city. There is barely any acknowledgement of the time of gangs. It may be because the citizens and past gang members don't want to think about the time, or maybe because no one genuinely cares anymore. Sure, there were originally some people who wanted to write books, essays, and articles about the gangs, but the more they tried to dig into the scoop, the more people told them to stop with the antics. No one would reveal that they were gang members, and the writers simply had to give up.

Simply put, no one seemed to car for the time of trouble for Hentaville.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Ah, this prologue is terrible! -rips out hair- Terrible and short, yes, we'll call it just that! Well, don't ask where this came from. It's just another "So I was in algebra..." story, and damn, is this the worst story ever. Well, it'll be so much better in the plot, and the title will play part. I promise._

_With love, _

_Ms Maddie_


	2. Chapter 1

Vladimir Popescu ran the pushbroom across the white tile floor, the girly pop music he was listening to blasting through his headphones. This morning was the first day back at the elementary school he janitored at. He didn't mind that kids would be filing in in less than an hour. Not even the teachers were there to witness his spinning and dancing. It was still too early. This was his time to do what he loved at the place he didn't like to be.

He did another elaborate move as he slid across the floor behind his broom, the grin on his face so big you couldn't even recognize his snaggletooth. This was the only time he could really "be himself" while at work, since his boss, a Englishman named Arthur Kirkland, had requested he do nothing out of the ordinary while the students were around.

Well, Arthur had actually threatened his job, but that was their own little secret.

The man began to sing along with the song in a rather out-of-tune voice. No children were here to be amused, no teachers to embarrass himself in front of… He simply loved it when the school was empty.

Vladimir was so busy dancing with his broom that he didn't even notice the clicking of high heels and two voices coming from the hallway opposite from him.

"And this is the main entrance, where most of the students– Vladimir Popescu, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Vladimir froze in his place and released his broom, whose clatter echoed throughout the now silent hallway. He found himself face-to-face with Arthur Kirkland and another woman he didn't recognize, one with long, ash blonde hair held from her face with a cross hairclip and dark, navy blue eyes. She seemed to stare at him as if she disapproved of what he was doing, or rather, disapproved of him.

"Good morning, Artie," he said as he scurried to to remove his headphones. He could at least look like he was working. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Very." Arthur sounded unpleased with the janitor, but that was no surprise to Vladimir. He was almost never pleased when it came to his school's janitor. "Now, you've got to answer my question."

"Well…" He gave a never chuckle. What would he say? That he was taking advantage of the students not being around? No, Arthur would just scoff at his childish reply. "Um… I was dancing," he replied bluntly.

The unidentifiable woman rolled her eyes, the look on her face as apathetic as ever. The Englishman rolled his eyes as well, taking a few steps towards his Romanian worker. "How much actual cleaning did you happen to get done this morning?"

"The auditorium and classrooms." Vladimir backed away from his boss, chuckling nervously as if he were a child who had just lied to their mother. He knew how his boss could get whenever he got angry.

Instead of screaming at Vladimir, Arthur backed away and muttered multiple swear words under his breath. The Romanian was relieved; he didn't want the woman to think of him as immature and lazy (even if he was).

"I'm letting you off this time," he told the worker sternly. He was standing next to the unknown woman again. "But, Vladimir, I'd like you to meet Miss Lusie Bondevik, the new sixth grade world studies teacher."

"Hello, Lusie!" Vladimir exclaimed. "I'm Vladimir Popescu." He gave a nervous chuckle as he looked over his shoulder at his cleaning supplies cart. "It's not my first job to be a janitor. I was a reporter before I got fired. Currently, I'm writing a book about the times of trouble in Hentaville. It's going really go–"

"Vladimir, shut up, you're rambling," Arthur interrupted as he cleared his throat. Vladimir closed his mouth and held his hand towards the teacher. She didn't accept his hand, she deathly glared at it until Vladimir felt a burning sensation in his hand. Did she begin to burn a hole in his hand? If so, she almost succeeded.

"I was checking out my classroom," she told the principal in an apathetic tone, "and I noticed that, unlike the other classrooms, it is lacking a sanitizer dispenser. Is there any way that could be fixed?" The janitor cringed at her voice, that was so sharp it as though it could cut through bread.

"Of course," Arthur told Lusie with a curtly nod before giving a death glare to Vladimir that screamed, "Why didn't you install one beforehand?" "The janitor can do that."

"Oh, so I'm "the janitor" now?" Vladimir asked playfully, raising an eyebrow. "I'm certainly feeling the love here."

There was no reply. Arthur and Lusie had already began to make their way down the opposite hallway. The man sighed and picked up his broom. So what if the new lady ignored him, or if his coworkers didn't seem to have much respect for him? He was okay with that. He only needed his best friend Viktor.

Okay, he wasn't okay with it. It actually chewed him to the bone for being unable to gain the respect of his fellow coworkers. Maybe he shouldn't've tried to write an article about the gang times of Hentaville while he worked at the paper. He wouldn't be here if he hadn't tried that shenanigan.

"At least I have my music," he said as a soft smile formed on his lips. He placed his headphones back over his ears as his favorite song began to play.

He figured that life could be worse.


End file.
